Lars Egorov
Lars Egorov is a main character in the "FRESHMEAT" novel. He is portrayed as Ed Westwick. He is the succesor of a 10 Billion-Dollar Oil and Gas company, currently in the hands of his dying mother. He spends most of his time enjoying the expensive luxuries that come with being rich, and is known for being a 'Womanizer'. However he can be quite protective of women he truly cares about. Then Lars was born on January 19, 1991. To an inherently-wealthy small family, where he was the eldest brother of 2 younger sisters. His Mother and Father, Putin Egorov and Mia Egorov, kept all of their children, including Lars, were sheltered in the walls of their villa mansion from a young age, the only person that saw the children daily were maids, butlers, and their uncle from Putin's side of the family, who was always very secretive. One night, while driving in the car with his father and sisters, the car slid down into the forrest and into a river. Lars was the only one who survived due to his swimming classes, and his father, who opening a window for him to escape. His Mother and him went back to America, where both of them were born, and lived there while also taking trips to Russia to keep their massive Oil Company running. He often feels guitly about his father's, and sister's death, and always feels like he's failed at being an elder brother. He came to New York City when he was in the 7th Grade. Now Lars is now a Junior who attends 'FreshBrooke', a prestigious private school for the extremely wealthy located in New York City. He could care less about his grades, since he has his company to lean back on. He owns a Large Penthouse, along with various other properties, such as a hotel, a bar, and a Large Mansion in the suburbs. He enjoys seducing, making love to, and taking care of women, giving him a title as a womanizer. He has also had issues with following the rules making him a certified 'Bad Boy'. Two titles that slightly annoy him, since he tries to keep a respectful persona. "You should get to know me better, the 'Lar's Egorov' me" introduction He can sometimes be seen around campus (usually behind the school), having rendevous with different women on his "Menu" as he likes to call it. His main fetish is public sex, or having sex outside, where people could hear or see. His favorite Achohol is Vodka. He is Head of the Diciplinary Commitee, and takes it quite seriously, since his only real friends, that he has little to none of, are in the student coucil. Such as: Nathaniel Park, Gigi Park, Katya Najjar, Lynnae Skyes, Miguel Garnoza, Rosa Molandro, and Adrian Moses. Relationships and Sex The Menu, is just a long list of women, Sasha has had sexual intercourse with. The full list includes: Professor Andrews , AKA "Cougar Salad" Ekaterina 'Katya' Karai Najjar, AKA " Cream Pie" Rachel Moore, AKA "Strawberry Sundae" Gigi , AKA "Banana Split" Lynnae Skyes, AKA "Chocolate Cake" Rosa Molandro, AKA "Cherry Girl Pie' His first time was with his Professor Mrs. Andrews He has deflowered Lynnae, Katya, and Gigi But has had sex with Lynnae most often, And had a three-way with her and Gigi